ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nanochip/Human hybrid. Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. His body is a carbon or silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet. He wore the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Video Games, Nanomech wore a blue motion capture suit. In Omniverse, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with one pushing more to his Alien Swarm design, and the Omnitrix symbol is where his eye was. He has different wings and four small eyes around the Omnitrix, similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape, and his body now emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him. Nanomech Mocap Suit.png|Nanomech in Video Games Powers and Abilities I13 (318).png|Bio-Electrokinesis UA (513).png|Flight/Glowing Wings Images-10.jpeg|Adaptability Nanomech is capable of flying, thanks to possessing a pair of wings. He is very agile and his wings glow when he is airborne.Ultimate Aggregor Nanomech can reduce his size at will, even to microscopic scales.Ben 10: Alien Swarm He can return to his original size, but cannot grow any larger. Nanomech can launch green bioelectrical energy from his hands and eye, ranging in forms from beams to orbs.Inspector 13 Nanomech has the ability to adapt to his opponents very fast, such as sprouting energy tentacles like the Decoy Queen seconds after she attacked him with her own. Nanomech's adaptability allows him to understand the functions of machinery and tech, and use that information to make them malfunction and break in a matter of seconds.Video Games Nanomech cannot be controlled by Nanochip Queens; according to himself, it is because he is part human, and "humans never give up". Weaknesses Much like Grey Matter, Nanomech's minuscule size can be a problem if fighting larger opponents as seen when he was harmed by a fly swatter. Because he is extremely light, Nanomech can easily be blown back and immobilized by strong winds. Even though Nanomech cannot be controlled by Nanochip Queens, he can still be partially influenced by them. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Nanomech first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, where he was unlocked by scanning the Nanochips and entered Victor's brain to fight the Decoy Queen. After a grueling battle, Nanomech destroyed the Queen and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Video Games, Nanomech was used for the video game scan but was regarded as too small, so he turned into Jetray. Later, Nanomech disabled and defeated the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Nanomech destroyed the headbands that were controlling Ra'ad and P'andor. He and the team then confronted Aggregor, during which Nanomech turned into Humungousaur to stop the Chronologger. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Nanomech was squashed in Gwen's spellbook by her spell Cloudordourus, forcing him to transform into Way Big. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, Nanomech snuck into the Techadon Factory and was defeated by Inspector 13. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Nanomech appeared in an accidental transformation chain before it finally ended when he turned into Bloxx. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Nanomech battled some Incurseans by blowing up their guns, knocking them out. *In The Ultimate Heist, Nanomech escaped his cell and avoided Blukic and Driba as much as he could. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Nanomech defeated Mad Way Big. *In A New Dawn, Nanomech appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Alien Force = ;Ben ;Movies *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (first appearance) |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Video Games'' (x2; first reappearance) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' ;Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' |-|Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance; accidental transformation; cameo) ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''The Monster at the End of this Book'' ;Chapter Books *''Science Friction'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Nanomech is Ben's smallest alien, smaller than even Grey Matter.The Ultimate Heist'' *Benchip was Nanomech's working name. This makes Nanomech the fourth alien whose working name had Ben's name in it; the first three being Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, and Frankenstrike. *Due to him not really being a typical alien from any sort of planet, Nanomech is identified as an unknown bio-mechanical organism/creature by both Inspector 13's technology and the Plumbers' scanners. *Nanomech's voice has changed in his appearances, mainly due to the perspective he is seen from: **In Alien Swarm, his voice was very deep due to being seen from anything of his size's perspective. **In Ultimate Alien, his voice became squeaky and high-pitched due to being mostly seen from a human-sized perspective. **In Omniverse, his voice is similar to his Ultimate Alien voice but with a more robotic tone. *Kevin finds it hard to take Ben as Nanomech seriously due to his squeaky voice. Because of his minuscule size, Kevin also thinks Nanomech is really lame. *Nanomech is the only one of Ben's aliens that is part-human. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live-action movie version. However, after Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the animated version. This item has been re-released as a code item. *Nanomech is one of four aliens to debut in a movie or special, the others being Way Big, Eon, and Shocksquatch. *Nanomech is one of five aliens featured in Omniverse who generate green electricity; the others being Upgrade, Buzzshock, Frankenstrike, and Brainstorm. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Nanotechnology Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens